Best Friends
by undeniable.affection
Summary: "Are you jealous?" Lowering his head, he frowned, his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just looking out for you." AU sasusaku oneshot.


**Hi guys! I thought I'd give it a try at a sasusaku oneshot. It was initially written for one of my creative writing classes. It has, however, been tweaked and extended (I had to work within a 1200 word limit omg). Anyways, without further ado, read forth. Reviews are always appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"You know you don't have much time left."

I glare at the blonde girl sitting across the office. "What are you talking about?"

"Your eggs are going to dry up soon." She chews on the end of her pencil and points to my stomach. "You're 35, those aren't going to reproduce by itself you know."

I roll my eyes, bringing the coffee to my lips. "Ino, that is the least of my concern at this moment. Tsunade wants this medical report in by tomorrow and I barely had any sleep last night." I place the finished files on the side of my desk and lean back in my chair. "Besides, I don't even have a man in my life."

"What about Sasuke?"

My eyes widen. "What?" I sputter, choking on my drink.

"I said Sasuke." She leans in and grins. "I don't understand why you guys aren't dating. You guys _obviously_ like each other."

I shake my head. "We're just friends. _Best friends._" Exhaling, I stare down at my coffee. "I'm not his type anyway."

She takes a rubber band from the office table and flicks it towards me. "And I'm not a real blonde. Seriously, if you guys don't have the guts to admit your stupid feelings to one another, I'm going to have to play cupid."

"Well, even if you do, it's too late."

She cocks her head to the side."What do you mean?"

"He's leaving in an hour to the States. One of the companies there offered him a really good position." I pause, tightening my grip around my cup. "He's not coming back."

"Oh my God, are you at least going to tell him your feelings before he leaves?"

"Are you crazy?" I take a sip of my cold coffee and scrunch my nose. "I've been trying to avoid him for the past two weeks. I can't bring myself to face him and say goodbye." My eyes avert to the side. "Besides, it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same way."

She snorts. "I beg to differ. Remember when he got awfully jealous of that guy you started seeing…."

_Sasuke had been standing across my living room, anger seething out of his body. _

"_What is your__** problem**__, Sasuke? I can date whoever I want." _

_He cringed at the missing suffix at the end of his name. "Stay away from him, Sakura. He's only going to hurt you."_

_I scoffed. "And you sure know all about hurting a girl, don't you?" _

_Sasuke scowled and clenched his jaw, tightening his grasp around my shoulders. _

"_Are you jealous?" _

_Lowering his head, he frowned, his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm just looking out for you."_

_"Then why are you getting so worked up? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything!"_

_He glanced up, frustration burning in his eyes. _

_Silence._

"_Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to go." I brushed his hands off my shoulders. "Excuse me, but I have a date to attend."_

_"I just don't understand why you're seeing him," he muttered under his breath. _

**_"Because." _**

_Raising his eyebrows, he scoffed. "Because **isn't** a reason, Sakura."_

"_Well, I don't **need **a reason to date someone." Hissing, I curled my fingers into a fist. "Why do you even care who I see anyway!?"_

_He crossed his arms, shifting his body so that he was blocking me from the doorway. "I'm not letting you go until you give me a real reason."_

_I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. Emerald met Onyx. "Because he asked me out, okay." Running my fingers through my hair, I let out a huff. "There, happy?"_

"_So you're just going to accept anyone who asks?" His voice was lethal as he took a step towards me and sneered. "I thought you had more standards than that." _

_I snapped. "At least he __**did**__." I bit my lip as I felt my eyes water. "At least he makes me feel wanted," I cried, my voice trembling. _

_Sasuke staggered backwards, shock splashed on his face. "Sakura, I-"_

"_Save it. For once, I just want to know how it feels to be loved back."_

_His eyes widened for a split second before he lowered his head. "I – I'm sorry."_

I shake my head at the thought. "He clearly stated he wasn't jealous."

"Denial, Sakura," Ino tsks. "There's _no_ reason for him to hate that guy so much."

I shrug. "He's just overprotective, that's all."

"_Really_ now? Overprotective is kind of an understatement to his actions. Remember that time when he freaking slashed the guy's tires?"

_I had just gotten off the phone with my boyfriend who was complaining how he was late to work because some stupid jerk had slashed his tires. Grabbing an apple from the fridge, I walked into the living room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching football. "Ne Sasuke-kun, Takahi said someone slashed his tires this morning."_

"_Ah," He smirked, amusement in his eyes. "Is that so?"_

_I narrowed my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. "Did you do it?"_

"_Did I what?" His eyes not meeting mine._

"_Slash his tires." _

_Sasuke blinked, his face displaying no emotion. "No?"_

"_Sasuke-kun. There's no one else that would do such a thing."_

_He snorted. "This sounds more like something Naruto would do."_

"_Well, Naruto was with Hinata the whole day."_

_The raven hair man grunted and put his legs on the table in front of him. "It's not me. I was training with Neji this morning. That fucktard left his house at 10."_

"_Tenten is spending the day with Neji. What were you doing third wheeling th - wait, how did **you **know Takahi left his house this morning at 10?"_

_His whole body tensed up, realizing his mistake. "I don't…."_

"_Sasuke," I growled. "You slashed his tires!"_

_He narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Well, he deserved it! That asshole thinks he's all that just because he has you."_

"_What are you talking about? This isn't some sort of competition. Why did you slash his tires, Sasuke?"_

"_Because he said he had something I would never have."_

"_What?"_

_Sasuke sighed and stood up from the couch. "Hn. Forget it. I'm going to get us some lunch."_

Ino rolls her eyes. "He was obviously jealous. I've seen the way his face lights up whenever you're around – not to mention the way he puts up with your mood swings."

I chuckle. I was a mess whenever it was the time of the month, yelling at everyone I saw, but Sasuke-kun would always come over with my favourite ice cream and let me pick a movie of my choice to watch together on my bed.

"No _normal_ guy friend – not _even _a best friend – would do that much. I mean, he left his own date to drive you home last Valentine's Day."

I groan. "Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe I drunk called him."

_I had decided to celebrate the single awareness day by downing 8 shots within the first 15 minutes I had entered the club. "WOOH OOH, WHO NEEDS PENISES?!" I screamed, flinging my arms wildly in the air. "FUCK BOYS!"_

_Ino took the shot glass from my hands. "Oh my god, Sakura. We just arrived. If you keep going at this rate, you're going to be celebrating the rest of the night at the hospital." _

"_Give it back," I whined as I stumbled trying to reach for the glass. "I'm trying to drink away my pain."_

_She handed me a bottle of water. "You're not drinking anymore until I say so." _

_Clutching the water bottle in my hands, I wailed. "BUT I MISS HIM, INO. WHY IS HE DATING THAT STUPID SLUT OF A GIRL?" _

_"Boys are just too stupid to realize our feelings. Sasuke may be incredibly hot, but he's a dickhead for being so oblivious," she patted my back and gave me a comforting smile. "you can do so much better." _

"_BUT I WANT SASUKE-KUNNNNNN! WHY CAN'T HE SEE THAT I LOVE HIM?" I slammed the bottle on the table. "FUCK THIS. I'M GOING TO GET OVER HIM TONIGHT!"_

"_Sakura, this isn't exactly an overnight kind of –"_

"_I PROMISE! TONIGHT I'M DETERMINED TO FORGET ABOUT HIM! LIKE WHO'S SASUKE? SASUKE WHO?" I grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "SEE I'M ALREADY MAKING PROGRESS."_

_Ino rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go dance instead of moping around at this booth." She pointed to a couple of boys eyeing us from across the dance floor and winked. "They're cute." Grabbing my hands, she pulled me up from the chair._

"_Wait," I said hesitantly. "I'm still kind of dizzy. Go without me."_

_She looked at me worriedly. "Are you sure? I don't think I should leave you alone though. I'll get Tenten to come sit with you, hold on."_

_I nodded and waved her off. "I'm fine, I'll join you later." I took my phone out of my purse and dialled the first number that came into my mind._

"_Hello?" A deep velvety voice answered._

"_Sassssukeeeeee-kun."_

_Silence._

"_Are you drunk, Sakura?"_

_I giggled. "No, you silly goose! I'm calling to let you know that I'm so over it!"_

_I heard a sigh on the other end. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"_

"_We can just be friends forever. Frieeenndsssss!" I waved my arms in the air. "B-F-Fs!" _

"_Sakura, where are you right now? I'm coming over to pick you up."_

"_You can't do that, Sasuke-kun. It's Valentine's Day. You're on a date with your girlfriend. That would be mean."_

"_Sakura," he growled impatiently. "Just tell me where you are."_

_I pouted. "No." _

"_Stay right where you are. I'm coming to pick you up."_

"_I said no, Sasuke-kun. You can't just leave mid-date! Do you know how rude that is? Oh my god, your girlfriend's going to hate me. She's going to think I'm a home wrecker and –"_

"_Sakura," he paused. "It doesn't matter what she thinks."_

"_Yes it does," I sniffed. I felt myself breaking down. "If she doesn't like me, she won't let you near me. And if you can't hang out with me, we won't be able to see each other anymore." I sobbed. "I don't wanna be alone, Sasuke-kun."_

"_That's not going to happen." _

"_Yes it will! You're going to choose your girlfriend over me –"_

"_Sakura, listen. I-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, Sasuke-kun. Gooooodbyeeeeee, I'm going to go drink my sorrows away."_

"_Sakura, don't hang up on-"_

_Click._

Ino grins. "I mean, he didn't _have_ to pick you up. He could have phoned one of the guys to do it. Neji and Shikamaru weren't doing anything that night, but Sasuke was so persistent. He called and insisted I tell him which club you were in. You should have _seen_ the way he came storming into the club, all worried and shit. And oh my god," she waves her hands in excitement. "He even carried you bridal style to his car." Pretending to wipe a tear off her face, she sighs. "It was really beautiful."

I throw my hands in the air. "Well, if you're _so_ convinced he likes me, why has he ever asked me out? He had two years, Ino. _Two freaking years_."

"He's obviously scared."

I laugh dryly. "We're talking about the same person right? Mr. _Uchiha Sasuke_ – the guy who gets everything he wants with those mesmerising eyes? Girls practically throw themselves at him. What could he be so scared of?"

"You."

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "I don't understand."

"_You_," Ino repeats. "_Your presence. Your friendship. Your feelings towards him._ You make him nervous, Sakura. He likes you, but he's afraid to ruin your oh so beautiful friendship. Instead, he tries to protect you from the sidelines. Do you _really_ think he would go to these extreme lengths for just a friend? What are you, 12?"

My eyes widen as I sit there in silence, trying to take it all in. Had I been oblivious to Sasuke's feelings the whole time? "I have to go," I say, standing up from my chair.

Ino grins at me and throws me my bag. "Atta girl, go get him tiger."

* * *

The airport is flooded with people by the time I arrive. I tap my fingers rapidly against my leg as my eyes frantically search for his face in the sea of people. "Excuse me." I squirm past a group of teenage girls.

"Oh my god, did you see that guy? He was soooo hot. Those eyes and that spiky jet black hair." One of the girls sigh. "I saw his name when he accidentally dropped his ticket on the floor. Uchiha Sasuke," She giggles. "Even his name is so dreamy."

I stop in my tracks. "I'm sorry, did you say Uchiha Sasuke?"

The girl looks me up and down and glares. "Yeah, what is it to you?"

"Uh nothing." I really didn't have the time to argue with a high school girl right now. "Listen," Taking a deep breath, I smile politely. "It's really urgent and I _know_ this sounds really weird, but can you tell me which direction he went?"

She sneers. "Why? Are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Well, um, potentially I guess?" I scratch my head, praying that I didn't sound like a crazy fan girl.

The girl crosses her arms. "Prove it."

"I-how?" I look around, growing desperate by the minute. "Please, this is a matter of_ life and death_ situation. If I miss this chance I-"

"Sakura?"

I turn to the familiar voice. "Sasuke-kun!"

He freezes, his eyes widening. "What are you doing here?"

Afraid to lose him for a second time, I run into his arms. "I love you!" I blurt out. "I know this is really sudden and there isn't much time because you're leaving and stuff, but I need to let you know how I feel. I should have told you before, but I was never sure if you-"

"You… love me?" He stares at me in shock.

I nod, burying my head into his chest, continuing to ramble. "I'm so sorry for ignoring all your calls the past weeks, but I just couldn't get myself to say goodbye. I don't even know what I'm doing here to be honest. You're going to be gone forever and I just told you I am in love with you." I whimpered, trying to refrain my tears from falling. "I don't want you to leave."

He caresses my face and lifts my chin, his onyx eyes piercing my gaze. "I didn't take it."

"What?" I take a step back, confused.

"The job. I didn't take it. I _couldn't_. I can't imagine never seeing you again."

I frown. He didn't take this once in a lifetime opportunity because of _me_? "What are you doing at the airport then?"

Sasuke points to the briefcase beside him. "Business meeting. I'll be back in two weeks," he wipes a tear off my face . "I tried to call you for the past two weeks or so, but you never picked up and you wouldn't answer your door. I thought you were mad at me."

Sniffling, I shake my head furiously. "I was scared that if I saw you before you leave, I wouldn't be able to control myself and burst out crying. I wasn't mad at you - I just couldn't handle you leaving." I glance down at my feet. "Well... this is awkward."

His lips curve into a grin. "Hn. Your confession was cute though."

Flustered, I put my hands over my face trying to hide my blush. "Stop, you're not helping! You could have at least responded to it."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "I thought you already know how I feel."

I shake my head. "Not exactly. Like I think I do, but I never heard you say it so-"

"Shh," he puts his fingers to my lips. "Maybe this would make it clear." Smirking, he leans in and presses his lips against mine.

**End. **


End file.
